


Tiny Ghost

by innerboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 01, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Hinata dies and becomes a ghost, and only Noya can see him.Contained in season one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Tiny Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Names will change depending on perspective and who they're talking to.

There's a light shining above him. It's blinding, yet he couldn't feel its heat.  
  
If he could hold on, someone would save him, but his arms and legs refused to move.  
  
He gasps and water forces its way down his throat. He can feel the water sloshing in his lungs. It chills him from the inside.  
  
No, I want to live. I still have to become Karasuno's ace.  
  
Even so, exhaustion sets in before he knows it. He's tired, he's sinking, and the water is only getting colder  
  
He closes his eyes. He can't feel the water anymore, can't feel anything anymore. It was like he was floating in space.  
  
For the first time in his life, Hinata Shouyou gave up.  
  


* * *

  
  
He woke up, not to a golden gate or clouds, but to a funeral.  
  
He saw his mom, shaking and sobbing. Her cries rang through the graveyard.  
  
He wanted to comfort her, but already he was walking to grave, his body moving on its own, yet fighting him every step. Walking, then running, until the name was undeniable.  
  
Hinata Shouyou  
  
He stood there, waiting. For the words to change? To wake up? He didn't know, but he was frozen in place.  
  
Broken wails jolted him out of his shock. His sister was screaming.  
  
"Mom, sis, I'm still here," he yelled, racing for them. He reached out to touch his sister, but his hand went through her shoulder.  
  
He stepped back, and then again he stepped back, until he was running.  
  
He was alive. He had to be alive.  
  
He could smell the mountain air. He could feel the cool breeze. He could feel the grass under his shoes.  
  
He could hear the caw of a crow, see it diving towards his chest.  
  
Like it didn't even see him.  
  


* * *

  
  
He sat on a bench. There was no weight beneath him, but he didn't fall through. It was comforting.  
  
His mind ran wild. He was trapped in the graveyard, unable to get out. His mother's cries rang in his ears, deafening him.  
  
He screamed, grief wracking every inch of his body. He was alone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Shouyou snapped up.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, concern deep in his voice.  
  
Shouyou couldn't help it. He found someone who could see him, could hear him. And it was Yuu.  
  
He jumped into an embrace, only to go right through him. Dread slowly crept into Shouyou's body. It suffocated him.  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
Shouyou snapped his head up. Yuu was looking at him with awe. And he felt like he could breathe again.  
  
"Yuu," he whispered. "You can see me?"  
  
Yuu nodded, his smile never falling.  
  
Shouyou rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, Yuu."  
  
Yuu scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit awkward. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Have we met?"  
  
Before Shouyou could feel dejected, Yuu sprang up.  
  
"I get it," he exclaimed. "You wanted to join the team because you heard the best libero was on it, right?"  
  
Shouyou felt like he was hit in the face. Dread spread through his body.  
  
"No, we were on the same team. We've been on the same team for months. I was the greatest decoy, remember?" he cried. "Hinata Shouyou."  
  
Yuu paused. "Don't tell me, you're from the future?"  
  
No, he couldn't be in the past, so far that Yuu didn't recognize him.  
  
"I'm serving suspension now," Yuu explained. "Where were you before you died?"  
  
He wanted to lash out, to scream, but it wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't ease the sickening grief.  
  
He couldn't look Yuu in the eye when he forced the words out of his throat.  
  
"We had just lost a game to Aoba Jousai. I can't remember anything after that," he said, voice cracking midway.  
  
Yuu looked at Shouyou with concern, but he was oblivious to his real plight.  
  
Yuu clapped his hands. "That settles it. All I have to do is win that game, and then you'll pass on."  
  
The grief he felt over the game was nothing compared to what he felt now, but he couldn't recall any other regrets.  
  
Shouyou nodded, and Yuu grinned.  
  
"I'm heading to the gym. There, you can teach me your moves."  
  
Shouyou blinked. "Why do you want to learn them? And aren't you on suspension?"  
  
"If I'm going to help you pass on, then I have to do everything you do so you don't have any regrets. I read it in a book," Yuu exclaimed.  
  
"You're so cool, Yuu," Shouyou said, trying to put enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
Yuu clapped his hands. "Alright. Let's head to the gym. I found somewhere we can practice."  
  


* * *

  
  
After suspension, they met Kageyama at the gym.  
  
As expected, Kageyama was frosty with him, since Yuu took Shouyou's place.  
  
"He looks at me like he looked at you, didn't he?" Yuu stated.  
  
"Even so, aren't you being too harsh?" Shouyou exclaimed.  
  
"It's the only way, Shouyou," he said, his legs already moving.  
  
"There's something I want to show the team, Daichi."  
  


* * *

  
  
Graveyards were peaceful to Noya. The cool air was perfect after practice, and sometimes, he could feel the spirits comforting him.  
  
But this time, he felt sick.  
  
Noya kneeled in front of the grave so it was eye level.  
  
"Hinata Shouyou. He was the one with orange hair, remember? And he could fly."  
  
Kageyama flinched.  
  
"No, that can't be right. It's not him," Kageyama whispered.  
  
"He wanted to go to Kurasuno to become the tiny giant," Noya said, his finger tracing the engraving. "He wanted to play so badly, and he never got a chance."  
  
Kageyama was on his hands and knees now. He was begging.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hinata."  
  
Noya stood up, and turned from the grave.  
  
"Let's go."  
  


* * *

  
  
With Daichi's permission, Noya stayed after club hours to practice. The sting of defeat after losing to Nekoma was gone, but he wanted to talk to Shouyou more.  
  
If only Daichi hadn't stayed behind as well.  
  
"Noya, you and Hinata were close, weren't you," Daichi stated.  
  
Noya stopped. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Daichi hummed. "I saw this with Nekoma. You always look to the bench between games, as if someone was waiting there."  
  
Noya opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"And you aren't subtle when you go to the bathroom twenty times a day," Daichi stated.  
  
He knew he was obvious, so if anyone could figure it out, it was Daichi.  
  
"You always whisper to him. To pay respects? To talk to him? I don't know, but I have heard his name. His first name."  
  
"It won't affect my playing," Noya exclaimed.  
  
Daichi's eyes were full of sympathy.  
  
"A friend you'd give up being a libero for. I can only offer my deepest condolences," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Noya whispered, not surprised when he didn't have to fake the grief in his voice.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yuu laid on a patch of clovers. They were green and plush all year, and at this time of night, nobody was around.  
  
"Shouyou, did I ever tell you I love you?" Yuu said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shouyou said, unaware he was clenching his fists.  
  
Yuu hummed, faking nonchalance. "I usually tell my closest friends I love them. Were we especially close?"  
  
Shouyou flinched at the word "friends".  
  
"Yeah, you did tell me you loved me," Shouyou whispered.  
  
Yuu looked up. "No one knows what the future holds. I don't want to say to myself, "if only I had told him." If I love somebody, I'm giving them my heart."  
  
"That's so cool, Yuu," Shouyou exclaimed.  
  
But he could hear the dejection in Shouyou's voice. Yuu wanted to tell him he loved him, scream it to the heavens.  
  
But what happens when you have no future? What good can it do but hurt him?  
  


* * *

  
  
"We can't win," Yuu stated.  
  
Shouyou blinked. "What do you mean you can't win? You said you'd win for me so I could pass on."  
  
Yuu shook his head. "I'm just one person. No one else on the team has changed. That's your job. I barely got down the speech for Asahi, and I only could do it because I imitated you."  
  
"So what? Am I going to stay a ghost forever?" Shouyou yelled, but his voice tapered off seeing Yuu's face.  
  
"Shouyou, I think I know why you're here, and I know how to end this," Yuu said, determination shining through his voice.  
  


* * *

  
  
After losing to Aoba Jousai, Yuu was on high alert. He knew it would happen soon.  
  
He saw it out the corner of his eye, and that's when it hit him.  
  
“Water.”  
  
He didn't hear the confusion of his team. His legs carried him while his mind whirled.  
  
He remembered falling in love, confessing, going on dates, kissing.  
  
He remembered Shouyou's death.  
  
This was what he was waiting for. It was all leading up to this. Every loss, every win, he did for Shouyou.  
  
He could hear the car screeching behind him, but he felt at peace. He made his choice. He knew that with this, Shouyou would live. He looked, and he waited.  
  
A sudden impact, and then his face was cold. He was drowning.  
  
No, that can't be right. He ached from the hard ground. His lungs were still filled with air.  
  
"Yuu, you idiot!"  
  
The wetness on his face, the weight on his body, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yuu, why didn't you move?" Shouyou screamed. "You almost died."  
  
On his stomach laid Shouyou. He could feel Shouyou's heart, his breath.  
  
"I remember," Yuu whispered.  
  
Before Shouyou had time to react, Yuu cupped his cheek, and kissed him.  
  
Their faces were wet with tears, but Yuu couldn't care less. It was just them and their beating hearts.  
  
Shouyou parted from him all too soon. He was still sobbing. Yuu wanted to kiss away the tears.  
  
"I love you, Shouyou."  
  
"Idiot," he cried, voice breaking midway.  
  
He could hear the team running towards them. But that didn't matter.  
  
Shouyou was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Hinata calls Noya, "Yuu" is because they were together.


End file.
